The Sun, the Moon, and the Stars
by vballqueen17
Summary: A series of oneshots surrounding the poly relationship of Padmé, Anakin, and Obi Wan Kenobi. Episode 4: Matchmaker. Rex thinks Anakin and Obi Wan belong together, while Ahsoka is rooting for Padmé and Anakin. They make a bet to see who can get their couple to get together first. Little do they know their friends are already dating each other...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual**

* * *

The Bed Wars

Anakin's eyes narrowed as he rubbed the back of his sore neck, hoping to relieve the pain. "That was bad."

"For once, Anakin," Obi Wan said as he stretched his sore muscles, "I have to completely agree with you."

"We can never let this happen again." Anakin declared seriously.

Padmé rolled her eyes as she walked out of the bathroom, wondering why neither man had joined her in the shower yet. She was wrapped in a royal blue silk bathrobe that was hanging off her shoulders.

"Are you two still complaining about the mattress?" She asked as she leaned against the archway of the door.

"It was way too small for the three of us." Anakin argued, but his faced softened immediately when he spotted Padmé in the doorway.

"And Anakin is a bed hog." Obi Wan stated as he began taking his shirt off. A hot shower with his two favorite people was exactly what he needed after that rough night of sleep.

"Am not!" Anakin said, only earning a smirk from Obi Wan as the Jedi night disappeared into the bathroom, Padmé not too far behind. "It's not my fault you two put me in the middle."

"If I remember correctly," Obi Wan said, poking his head out of the shower, "you called dibs on the middle of the bed."

"He's right." Padmé said as she dropped her bathrobe on the floor and entered the shower with Obi Wan.

Anakin grumbled to himself as he roughly pulled his shirt over his head. It was the first night they could actually all sleep in the same bed, as they were all in Coruscant for a couple of days. The evening had been wonderful. They all had a lovely dinner and a few glasses of whatever Obi Wan had brought home, which had made them feel warm and giggly. It was all going great until they actually had to go to bed. That was when they discovered that the bed was just _slightly too small_.

"Ani, are you coming?" Padmé asked as steam filled the bathroom.

Anakin stepped into the shower, thankful that at least something fit the three of them comfortably. He felt arms wrap around his waist and a head rest against his back. He felt Padmé gave him a few small, quick kisses down his back and he relaxed as the hot water engulfed him. His hands found Obi Wan's wet back and began massaging the knight's back. Obi Wan groaned softly and moved back into Anakin's touch.

"We need to do something about that mattress." Obi Wan managed to get out as Anakin worked out the knots in his back.

"We could just go a buy a new mattress." Padmé suggested as if it was the simplest solution in the world.

"Shopping?" Anakin asked apprehensive. He hated shopping. He never understood how people could spend hours looking at clothes. Obi Wan and Padmé both seemed to enjoy it and he had always declined to go when they invited him out. He trusted them enough to pick out clothes for him and they always did a decent job.

"No backing out of it this time." Obi Wan said as he turned to face both of his lovers. "We all need to agree on a mattress if we're all sleeping in it together."

"Obi is right," Padmé said as she slipped between the two of them, wrapping her arms around Obi Wan, "this is something we have to do together."

Anakin couldn't say no with the puppy dog looks both Padmé _and_ Obi Wan. He mumbled his fine, which earned him two kisses, causing his cheeks to redden in the steaming water.

* * *

They had been to three different stores and had laid on twelve mattresses and Anakin thought he was going to lose his mind. He had thought they had found the one at the second store, but Padmé had reminded him that even though it was bigger than their current mattress it was still too small for their needs.

Obi Wan and Padmé were across the room examining mattresses with great interest and he wondered how they could still possibly be optimistic and energetic about the whole processes. He was itching to go the training room and take out his frustrations by running drills with Rex and Ashoka.

"I think we should just give up now!" Anakin said loudly so his dearly beloved husband and wife would hear him.

Padmé and Obi Wan exchanged a quick look as they watched Anakin collapse dramatically onto a mattress.

"We chose to be with him." Obi Wan said with a sigh and shake of his head.

Padmé opened her mouth to respond, but she caught Anakin's sprawled body on the bed he had dramatically collapsed on. She closed her mouth and laid a gentle hand on Obi Wan's shoulder, pointing him towards the bed Anakin was on.

"I think he's found our bed!" She whispered excitedly as she ran over and plopped down next to him.

Anakin was surprised when Padmé was suddenly next to him laughing as she snuggled into his chest. "Ani, it's perfect."

There was another plop on the bed and Obi Wan was on Anakin's other side. "I can't believe you would be the one to find our bed after all the complaining you've put us through."

Anakin looked back and fourth between the two, a grin growing on his face, "You both love this one?"

"Almost as much we love you." Padmé said sweetly.

"Almost." Obi Wan said sassily.

Anakin smothered them in quick kisses when no one was looking. Maybe shopping wasn't so bad…

Anakin yawned as he stretched his arms in the air. He was the last one to get to bed after going over several reports with Rex that was long over due. Padmé and Obi Wan were surely sleeping by now and he was excited to crawl into their new bed.

He turned off the lights to the living room area and tiptoed into the bedroom. Obi Wan and Padmé were cuddled together in the middle of the bed, sleeping soundly after a long day. He crawled onto the bed and Padmé and Obi Wan shifted so that Anakin could lay comfortably between them. He gave each of them a quick, soft kiss on the lips before he snuggled between them. He smiled as their warmth and comfort helped him fall into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **My first go at TCW fanfic. Listen I'm all about Anakin/Padme/Obi Wan as a poly relationship. I need it and I love it, so I decided to write a series of oneshot fics about them. This was the first one I thought of because of course they would share a bed together whenever they could. I also imagined that Anakin would claim the middle spot, but if Padme or Obi Wan were having a bad day they would automatically get the middle for extra cuddles.**

 **Anyway, first of many. Also Ashoka and Rex will deff appear later because I love them. Drop me a review and tell me what you think!**

 **Vballqueen17**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual**

* * *

Waiting

It all happened so quickly. One moment he was standing next to Anakin, lightsabers glowing brightly in their hands, a smirk playing across Anakin's face as he matched his own sarcastic banter, and then the next moment all he could feel was pain. The explosion was quick and hard. Obi Wan had just enough time to Force push Anakin, Ahsoka, and their men out of the way before he felt himself flying backwards into the rock wall just behind him.

"OBI WAN!" Anakin's voice cried out in panicked desperation, but it was too late. The rocks came tumbling down, separating them completely.

Obi Wan barely had time to brace himself as a rather large piece of debris crushed into his rib cage. He had managed to use the Force at the last moment to make sure his organs hadn't been crushed on the impact, but the sound of cracking ribs told him enough damage had been done to render him unconscious for the moment.

"General, wake up," A familiar voice rang in Obi Wan's ear, "we're going to get you out of here, just hang on."

Obi Wan blinked his eyes open, pain screaming from every little movement he made, to see the face of Cody looking down on him in concern. How long had he passed out? Was Anakin okay? What about Ahsoka and Rex? Where had they been when the blast separated them all?

"Anakin?" Obi Wan asked weakly as some of the clones carefully removed the debris off of Obi Wan. "Wh-where is he?"

Commander Cody tried to keep his brave face on. "We lost contact with General Skywalker after the explosion," he said as he helped move Obi Wan onto a stretcher, "we haven't seen him or Ahsoka since."

"We have to find them." Obi Wan said through gritted teeth. "I can stay and he-"

Cody almost laughed at how stubborn his friend was. Skywalker and Kenobi were notorious for wanting to keep going even when it was physically impossible.

"General, please we need to get you back to Coruscant as soon as possible," Cody said as he made sure Obi Wan didn't try to get up, "you're suffering from a lot of internal bleeding."

Obi Wan held his hand up, "Please, find them."

Cody took his hand, squeezing gently. He could see Obi Wan starting to lose consciousness again as he said, "You have my word, general."

* * *

Padmé was sitting restlessly next to the sleeping Obi Wan, the monitors filling the silence of the room. She had slipped in late in the evening when she knew no one would be paying a visit to the Jedi knight. She had been itching to run over here as soon as she knew Obi Wan had arrived, but she held firm in her meeting, she didn't want to arouse suspicion.

"I've been through worse," Obi Wan said groggily, startling her, "can't think of any time right now, but still."

He smiled at her and she smiled back, leaning up to give him a gentle kiss. "I know you're trying to make me feel better, but saying _that_ is not helping."

"It always seemed to make Anakin laugh." Obi Wan said with a slight frown.

Padmé's smile fell at the mention of Anakin. He still had not arrived back yet and it had been reported that their party had not been found. Obi Wan caught her frown and grabbed her hand, squeezing it.

"Anakin hasn't returned then?" He asked, his heart dropping into his stomach.

"No." Padmé said quietly with a small shake of her head. "We haven't heard anything about their whereabouts either."

"Once I'm better I can surely-" Obi Wan started.

"Obi, you need to rest." Padmé said gently, cutting him off before he could make some noble statement about rescuing Anakin. "You were badly injured."

"He needs my help." Obi Wan said firmly. "I won't leave him out there alone."

"You know Ahsoka and Rex won't let anything happen to him." Padmé said as she kissed Obi Wan's hand, trying to calm him.

"I'm just worried, that's all." Obi Wan said quietly.

He shifted over in the bed making room for her. She climbed in carefully, making sure not to cause him too much pain. He fumbled with the IV in his arms and threw it around Padmé, pulling her close. He kissed the top of her forehead.

"I'm worried too." She said as she cuddled close. "Just hold me close."

Obi Wan was discharged a few days later and there was still no word about Anakin or the others. Obi Wan had attempted to leave, but was quickly stopped by Cody, who had come back to make a report on the search party. Cody had dragged Obi Wan back to his apartment. Padmé had thanked Cody and forced Obi Wan to stay in bed.

The nightmares were the worst part of the waiting. Obi Wan would shoot up in bed, in a cold sweat, his chest heaving. Padmé would scoot closer, rubbing his back soothingly and place gentle kisses on his bare shoulders. Sometimes Padmé would be the one to wake from a nightmare. Her screams would pierce the still air; tears pouring down her redden cheeks. Obi Wan would hold her, running his fingers through her hair, whispering soothing words of nonsense in her ear.

Waiting was always the hardest part. Padmé was absentmindedly rearranging things in the apartment. She wanted to keep her mind busy. Obi Wan was napping, as he hadn't been sleeping well. The nightmares were only getting worse with each passing day Anakin hadn't returned.

"You have never liked having the couch over there." A voice came from across the apartment.

Padmé stood straight up, her eyes locking on that smile she knew so well. She had almost thought she'd never see that smile again.

"Ani!" 'She said as she ran, throwing her arms around Anakin's neck, nearly knocking him over. Anakin laughed as he hugged her tightly, burring his face in her long hair. Padmé pulled him closer, tears spilling on his shoulder. "You're home."

"I know, I know," he said with a laugh, "I'm always late."

She pulled back from him for a moment, her eyes raking over his face, her heart thumping in her chest. He leaned down to kiss her and she grinning into the kiss as he pulled her close again. After several moments they broke apart and Anakin started looking around for his other favorite person.

"Where's Obi Wan?" He asked, his grin falling slightly.

"He's sleeping." Padmé said as she took Anakin's hand, lacing her fingers through his. "He's been having awful nightmares since you've been away."

Anakin frowned as Padmé began to lead him to bedroom. "We were separated, was he badly injured?" He asked, his chest tightening in pain as he remembered that moment of the explosion. They had locked eyes moments before it happened and Anakin suddenly felt himself being thrown back. The last thing he saw was Obi Wan disappearing underneath the falling debris, his heart breaking at the sight.

"He'll be fine." Padmé said, calming her husband. "C-3PO and myself have made sure he hasn't overexerted himself. He tried to sneak out to go and find you."

Anakin was grinning again. Together they sneaked into the bedroom, slowly making their way onto the bed, where Obi Wan was sleeping soundly. The movement on the bed jolted the Jedi and he awoke with a start. Obi Wan blinked a couple of times, taking in the site of the grinning Anakin Skywalker that was looking down at him.

"You're late." Obi Wan finally said, but he was breaking into a smile.

"Better late than never." Anakin said with a shrug as he leaned down and kissed Obi Wan.

"Yes, I suppose so." Obi Wan said with a roll of his eyes, but the smile never left his face.

Anakin and Padmé settled on either side of Obi Wan, cuddling close and enjoying the warmth and comfort of each other. The moment only lasted a few minutes as Anakin's stomach gave a loud rumble. Obi Wan and Padmé looked over at their husband, laughing as it gave another loud rumble.

"Breakfast anyone?" He said as he sat up. "I know you two have probably missed my famous Skywalker omelets."

Padmé and Obi Wan nodded and Anakin quickly got up, pausing to give them each a quick kiss, before running to the kitchen. Padmé and Obi Wan followed, feeling their little family was whole once more.

* * *

 **Got to have some angst in there of course, but always have a happy ending because dammit they deserve it! Reviews are always appreciated and thanks for reading so far!**

 **Vballqueen17**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Big Mistake

Anakin groaned as another shock of electricity ran through his body. He could faintly hear Padmé's screams, telling them to stop, as he tried to remain conscious. He knew the more they focused on him, the less they would harm Padmé. It had been unbearable to hear her screams pierce the chamber as they were relentlessly tortured by one of General Grievous' men.

"Now Skywalker," coughed Grievous from the screen he was displayed on, "are you ready to talk plans or do we need to spill some Jedi and Senator blood first?"

The electricity stopped and Anakin could feel his body collapsing, the only thing keeping him up were the chains restraining his arms. He took several breaths, his mind working on how he could get himself and Padmé out of this situation.

"You know you made a big mistake taking us as prisoner." Anakin managed to get out, his smart remark leaving his lips before he could stop himself.

Grievous flicked his hand and one of the droids gave Anakin a hard smack on the face. Padmé gasped loudly, desperately wanting to get to him as she tugged in her own chains.

"Who do you think is going to save you?" Grievous asked. "No one knows where you are."

Anakin and Padmé exchanged a quick, painful glance. They were both thinking the same thing. Obi Wan. They knew he was probably beside himself with worry and was tearing through the universe trying to find them. What if Obi Wan was too late and they would never see him again? Padmé's worried expression melted into the smallest and softest of smiles. It was all Anakin needed to see to be reminded that Obi Wan would never let them down.

"You're a fool if you think we'll betray the Republic." Padmé said viciously.

"You're as stupid as you are ugly." Anakin said with a smirk before he was shocked with another hit of electricity.

"Kenobi has instilled his," Grievous paused to cough, " more annoying qualities in you, Skywalker."

Anakin didn't have a comeback as he spat up some blood, his chest heaving with great effort. He closed his eyes in pain, wondering where in the world Obi Wan could be.

"Whose blood shall we spill first?" Grievous asked as one of his men pulled out a long, sharp knife. "Skywalker's or the Senators?"

Padmé eyed the knife wearily as the man started to creep towards Anakin. She struggled against her chains. "Leave him alone!" She yelled, but to no avail.

"Skywalker it is then." Grievous said with glee in his voice.

"No!" Padmé yelled as the knife was lifted above Anakin's head. For the briefest moment she saw the corner of Anakin's mouth turn up in a smile. A feeling of fire and fury flooded her sense and she smiled too.

The metal door flew off its hinges, hitting the wall with a loud clang. As the dust cleared a blue glow could be seen before Obi Wan Kenobi and a handful of clone troopers came storming in the chamber.

"Kenobi!" Grievous screamed in outrage.

"General," Obi Wan said as he looked at the screen, his eyes a light with fire, "taking my friends was a big mistake."

The screen cut out as Obi Wan easily sliced through it. The clones were dispensing the drones in the room and Obi Wan ran over to his friends. He free Padmé first, catching her easily in his arms.

"Obi, I knew you would find us." She said breathlessly as she hugged him tightly. Obi Wan smiled at her, his arms wrapping around her, nuzzling his face into her hair.

"Allow me, Senator." Rex said as he came up next to Obi, offering his support to help her out of the chamber.

Obi Wan released her to him and she smiled as she leaned into the clone, her aching body desperately wanting to snuggle up with her two favorite boys in bed and sleep for hours. Obi Wan turned to Anakin, his heart stopping for a brief moment at the sight of how badly Anakin was injured. He quickly cut him down, catching Anakin and holding him close.

"You're late." Anakin mumbled as he buried his head into Obi Wan's chest, heaving a sigh of relief as he let his body collapse into his best friend.

"Let's go home." Obi Wan said as he gave Anakin a quick, but sweet kiss on the forehead.

* * *

Padmé snuggled closer to Anakin, feeling warm and safe in their bed. Anakin was sound asleep, snoring softly. She knew he needed his rest after the torture he had endured. She heard the soft swishing of the door and perked up immediately.

"We've been waiting for you." Padmé said as she moved over to make room for him.

"Sorry," Obi Wan said, "the Council Meeting lasted longer than I thought. Besides," he said as Anakin gave a loud snore, "you two need all the rest you can get."

"You're late, again." Anakin mumbled sleepily as he turned and snuggled into Obi Wan.

"And you two scared me to death." Obi Wan said as he glared at both of them before it melted away into a look of affection. "How about you not do that again."

"Not going to lie," Padmé said with a smirk,"it was kind of hot to watch you come save us."

"Very." Anakin agreed as he popped one eye open to look up at Obi Wan.

"Don't expect it every time." Obi Wan said in a mock serious voice.

"Oh we will." Padmé said as she and Anakin snuggled closer.

Obi Wan gave them both a sweet kiss as he sighed happily. "I wouldn't expect anything different."

* * *

 **Started re-watching Clone Wars with the bae and well, it's just so gay, and I wanted to write some more of my favorite trio being in love. Anyway, it's short, but hope you enjoyed it (of anyone is still reading this little fic haha).**

 **vballqueen17**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Matchmaker

Rex slammed his glass on the table, shaking his head in vigorous disagreement. "No, no, no." He said very intensely. "General Skywalker is definitely way more into General Kenobi."

Ahsoka scoffed. "No way. Have you seen the way he looks at Senator Amidala when she walks in the room? Anakin is terrible at hiding his feelings." She stated with a smirk.

"You have not paid attention when Skywalker and Kenobi are on the battlefield then." Rex said as he took another sip. "They're like two sides of the same coin."

Ahsoka had to admit Rex had a point. There were always glances between the two that lasted a little bit longer than normal for people who were just friends. She had watched them fight together. It was less like a battle and more like a beautiful dance. Ahsoka shook her head. She was still firm in her belief that Padmé and Anakin had something going on between them or, at the very least, that they liked each other. Lingering touches between them when they thought no one was looking. Excessive worrying. Yeah, Ashoka was right, there was something going on.

"I'm still not convinced." Ahsoka said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "But I know how we can settle this."

Rex leaned in, raising an eyebrow. "Go on, padawan." He said as he listened with great interest.

"I say we play a little matchmaker game." Ahsoka said with a smile. "I will set Anakin and Padmé up on a date, while you set Anakin and Obi Wan up on one. Then we'll see who was right all along."

Rex leaned back as he thought about her proposition. As a clone he was not very skilled in getting people together. He was built for fighting, not for matchmaking. You've survived and won tougher battles before. He thought after a moment.

"Okay," he finally said, "I'll take that bet little one." He said as he held out his hand for her to shake. Ahsoka took it, smiling.

"Happy matchmaking, Captain." Ahsoka said as she promptly got up, already striding out of the cafeteria.

"Where are you going?" Rex asked, slightly stressed at what he had just agreed to.

"All is fair in love and war, Captain." Ahsoka said as she gave him a small wave. "I have to prepare my battle strategy."

Rex swallowed a lump in his throat wondering how he was going to get Obi Wan and Anakin on a date without them realizing it was a date. They were Jedi afterall and he knew that Jedi weren't supposed to have attachments or something like that. Rex hit a button on his arm, calling Cody.

"Commander Cody, I need your help with something."

* * *

Anakin smiled, patting Rex on the back as they walked through the streets of Coruscant to a local restaurant for lunch. "Man, am I glad you suggested this. We've been through so many battles together, but rarely have time to sit down and have lunch together."

Rex was sweating a little bit as he tried to give his friend a smile. "And you don't mind that General Kenobi and Commander Cody are joining us?"

Anakin laughed. "Why would I mind? Sounds like a nice afternoon."

Rex relaxed as they entered the restaurant. If all things went according to plan then he would be the one smirking as Ahsoka scrub the fighter planes after a mission (they had decided to up the bet as their plans unfolded). Cody and Obi Wan were already sitting at a table, waiting for them. Cody had done exactly what Rex had asked. Rex was surprised at how willing Cody was to go along with the plan ("Honestly, I've been wanting to get them together for a while.").

"Late as always." Obi Wan said as he spotted Anakin, but he was smiling.

Rex watched as Anakin's face lit up and he took the seat next to Obi Wan without question. This one small exchanged between the two was enough to convince Rex he was definitely in the right.

"You know me." Anakin said with a shrug. "How are you, Cody?" He asked as he finally looked away from Obi Wan.

"Very good, General Skywalker." Cody said with a nod of his head.

"Please, off the battlefield just call me Anakin." He said as he relaxed in his chair.

The four of them ordered food and drinks, retelling tales from their battles. Rex couldn't believe how many embarrassing stories Anakin and Obi Wan had on each other. Rex could feel a stitch in his side from laughing so hard. He enjoyed adding into the banter with his own stories of being on the front lines with Anakin, while Cody was just as quick with stories about Obi Wan. They needed to do this more often.

"Truly, you two could ruin our reputation as Jedi in the galaxy with your stories." Obi Wan said, but he was laughing softly at the thought.

"Please," Anakin said with a smirk, "it only enhances mine."

Obi Wan rolled his eyes, but gave Anakin an affectionate look. Rex and Cody exchanged a quick glance, smiles on their faces. It was time for their scheduled departure. Their arms suddenly beeped, causing Obi Wan and Anakin to give them curious looks.

"Nothing to worry about, Generals." Cody said as he stood up. "Just a clone meeting is all."

"Well, maybe we should all-" Obi Wan began.

"No, General Kenobi," Rex quickly said as he held out his hand to the Jedi who were about to stand up. "We just order dessert and you rarely get time to just relax. Enjoy and we will see you later."

"We shall have to do this again, Generals." Cody said as he gave them a small salute.

Cody and Rex were quick to depart, leaving behind two very confused Jedi. Anakin turned to Obi Wan, his eyebrows raised high as he looked at his best friend.

"Well that took a weird turn." He noted as the waitress brought out their dessert.

Obi Wan was silent for a moment as his eyes were still trained on the door where the two clones had departed. He sighed heavily as he buried his hands in his face, laughing slightly.

"What?" Anakin asked as he took a bite of the dessert.

"I think we've been set up." Obi Wan said as he finally looked at Anakin. He didn't know if he should be embarrassed or amused.

Anakin's jaw dropped slightly as his head quickly turned towards the front of the restaurant half expecting to see Cody and Rex hiding behind the window.

"You have got to be kidding me." Anakin said as he sat back in his chair. "Are we that obvious?"

"Apparently so." Obi Wan said in an exasperated tone.

They finished up and walked back to their apartment together before they had to depart for other obligations. Anakin was frowning as he changed, worried as Obi Wan had been silent the whole walk back, lost in thought.

"Are you worried?" Anakin asked as Obi Wan prepared to leave.

Obi Wan could see the fear and anxiety in Anakin's tense body. He tried to give a reassuring smile as he put his things down and walked over to Anakin, placing his hands on his shoulders. He now realized his deep in thought silence had made Anakin nervous.

"I'm not backing out if that's what you're thinking." Obi Wan said gently.

Anakin visibly relaxed as his unsaid, deep fear, had been relieved. "Sorry, you're silence...I was just worried...:"

"Well, clearly they were trying to get us together so I suppose it's not all bad." Obi Wan said with a slight shrug. "We just need to be a bit more discreet when we're on the front lines."

Anakin gave Obi Wan a look that clearly told him that was not happening. "Yes, let me worry about you less when you do something dangerous or when you get hurt."

"Me? Do something dangerous or get hurt?" Obi Wan scoffed. "That would be you, my dear."

Anakin punched Obi Wan playfully in the arm. "Yeah, okay, if I remember correctly the last time we were in a fight together I was the one carrying you to safety."

Obi Wan gave Anakin a quick, but sweet goodbye kiss before he turned and headed towards the door. "I can't quite recall that part."

* * *

"Master, Padmé and I were making dinner tonight, would you like to join?" Ahsoka asked innocently after they finished training for the day.

First Rex had asked him to lunch and now Ahsoka was making dinner plans? He rubbed the back of his neck as he said, "Uh, sure Snips, when and where?"

"Padmé graciously offered her apartment for the evening. She's showing me how to cook some specialties from Naboo." Ahsoka said as they walked down the hall. "Seven o'clock."

Anakin smiled at the thought of Padmé's favorite dishes from Naboo. They were really good and it had been a while since he had had them. Obi Wan was busy until later that night, so the timing would workout. Although if Ahsoka was learning to cooking from Padmé it meant he had to get ready in his own apartment that he kept for appearances (and as a storage for his droid parts).

"I guess I'll see you at seven o'clock then." He said as he had to stop himself from automatically heading to his, Padmé's, and Obi Wan's apartment. He was glad he kept some spare clothes in his old room.

"See you then, Master!" Ahsoka said as she ran off excitedly.

* * *

He felt silly knocking on his own apartment door, but he thought it would be weird if he just strolled in like he owned the place. The door opened and he was greeted by Padmé who was smiling brightly at him.

"Master Skywalker, so nice of you to join us for dinner." She said formally. They were experts at keeping up appearances in front of others by now.

"Senator," he said as he held out some flowers, "thank you for having me."

Padmé rolled her eyes as Anakin grinned cheekily at her. He couldn't' resist getting her flowers. Ahsoka watched them with a huge grin on her face. Rex was going to be sorry he chose the losing side. Padmé and Anakin turned to look at her and she quickly busied herself with something in the kitchen.

"I was just showing Ahsoka some of my favorite recipes." Padmé said as started to put water in a vase for the flowers before handing it to C-3PO to put on the table.

"Master," Ahsoka said a little too casually, "did you know that lilies were a symbol of love in Naboo culture?"

Anakin nearly spat out his drink as Padmé stifled a laugh from the kitchen. He, in fact, did know that. That was why he got them. He just wasn't banking on Ahsoka knowing that.

"That is very interesting." He said as he tried to fight the reddening in his cheeks. Ahsoka's smirk did not help matters at all. "Padmé is the food ready?" Anakin asked as he cleared his throat.

"It is." She said as she set a few of the food items down on the table.

All three of them took a seat. Anakin and Padmé were sitting across from each other with Ahsoka sitting in the middle. Anakin noticed that she kept looking between them. He was getting the feeling of déjà vu and was beginning to realize he was very bad at hiding his feelings for both Padmé and Obi Wan. About a third of the way through the meal Ahsoka oh so suddenly remember that she had to be somewhere urgently.

"Please, Master," Ahsoka said as she quickly cleaned up her plate, "don't leave just because I am."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Snips." He said, slightly chagrin, as he watched her wave at both of them before departing from the apartment.

Padmé looked at the door, confused by the young padawan's sudden departure. "Ahsoka was the one who asked me about this dinner. I wouldn't think she would be busy just as we sat down to eat."

Anakin stuffed some food in his mouth, surprised Padmé had not caught on to what had just happened. So apparently Rex was rooting for him and Obi Wan, while Ahsoka was playing matchmaker for himself and Padmé.

"Do you know something?" Padmé asked as she caught the look on his face.

"Would you believe me if I said that Ahsoka just set us up on a date?" Anakin asked with a bemused expression on his face.

Padmé looked taken aback. "What? Why?"

"Because, apparently, I am very bad at hiding our relationship or my feelings toward you." Anakin explained with a shrug of his shoulders. "Rex and Cody tried to set myself and Obi Wan up earlier today." Padmé nearly choked on her food at that. Anakin laughed as Padmé took in a few deep breaths. "My thoughts exactly."

"So what do we do?" She asked after she regained her composure.

Anakin merely shrugged his shoulders. It seemed a bit too late to do anything at this point. Obi Wan returned for the evening not too long after Ahsoka had made her graceful departure. He looked at the nicely set table with interest. Anakin and Padmé were cuddled on the couch and they smiled as their husband walked over towards them, giving them a quick kiss hello.

"Did I miss the fancy dinner memo?" He asked as he sat down on the other side of Anakin, relaxing next to them.

"Well, I was supposed to be having dinner with Ahsoka and Anakin." Padmé started to explain.

"But Ahsoka ran out halfway through," Anakin said as he laid back into Obi Wan, looking up at his best friend to gauge his reaction, "and never came back."

"At this point we just need someone else in our life to set Padmé and myself up on a date." Obi Wan said after a moment. "Then we will have come full circle."

"That would just be our luck." Padmé said as she gave the Jedi a playful shove.

They all sat on the couch for a while, the three of them cuddling and enjoying each other's company. Both Padmé and Obi Wan were beginning to nod off just as Anakin asked, "Well, should we tell them?"

"They are some of our most trusted friends." Padmé said with a yawn as they both looked at Obi Wan.

"I suppose it will be easier than trying to deny or hide our feelings for each other." Obi Wan finally said. "Besides, if we don't I feel like their matchmake attempts will only become more ridiculous and increase in number."

Padmé and Anakin agreed. They decided they would have a family dinner tomorrow with Rex, Ahsoka and Cody to explain everything.

* * *

"So," Ahsoka said as she caught up with Rex and Cody, all three making their way to Padmé's apartment, "are you ready to admit defeat before we have dinner?"

Rex shook his head, smiling. "I think you'll be the one waving the white flag tonight."

Cody just shook his head as the two bantered all the way to the Senator's place. C-3PO greeted them at the door and they were pleasantly surprised to see Padmé, Anakin, and Obi Wan already waiting for them.

"We hope no one has to spontaneously leave early today." Obi Wan said as he eyed all three of them, causing them to laugh nervously.

All three sat down on the couch opposite of Padmé, Obi Wan, and Anakin. C-3PO and a couple of droids were busy setting up their family dinner. There was a moment of tense silence as C-3PO handed them drinks from a tray.

"So," Ahsoka said as she took a sip from her glass, wondering what was about to happen, "what did you want to talk about?" She couldn't tell whether she was about to be praised or reprimanded. Anakin was a blank slate, which was very unlike him.

Padmé, Obi Wan, and Anakin all exchanged a quick glance, wondering who should start talking first.

"It has come to our attention," Obi Wan finally started, "that you three have been meddling with our personal lives."

Definitely a reprimand. Ahsoka thought as she sunk lower into the couch. She could see Rex and Cody doing the same. All three of them were looking anywhere, but at their three friends before them.

"General," Rex said as he cleared his throat, "I, uh, don't know what you mean."

"Don't play dumb, Rex." Anakin said in a grave tone of voice. "We know you and Cody where trying to set Obi Wan and myself up when you asked us to lunch."

Ahsoka turned to Rex smirking, clearly she had been the one that was right. Rex rolled his eyes at her and turned away, trying not to look at Anakin.

"And you tried to do the same, Ahsoka." Padmé said firmly, catching the young padawan off guard.

"I-uh…" Ahsoka spluttered as she tried to come up with a reason as to why that was false.

"Well," Anakin said as he narrowed his eyes at the three of them, crossing his arms over his chest, "what do you three have to say for yourselves?"

Cody, Rex and Ahsoka all looked at each other before all three started to launch into explanations as to why they had done what they had done.

"It was all Ahsoka sir, she wanted to make a bet…."

"I mean have you seen the way you act around each other…."

"Clearly, there was something between you two…"

"We just wanted to help…"

"And see you be happy…"

All of their words jumbled together and all three got louder as they started making hand gestures and launching into stories to support their evidence. Padmé, Anakin and Obi Wan were not expecting this and were very taken aback. They were only acting tough to mess with their friends, but they had never expected their friends to feel so fiercely about their happiness.

"Slow down all of you!" Obi Wan said with a slight laugh.

All three feel silent as they waited for the reprimand to come. Padmé, Anakin and Obi Wan all smiled at each other and turn towards their friends, taking each other's hands. Ahsoka, Rex and Cody sat, confused at what was happening.

"We appreciate what you tried to do for us." Padmé said sweetly as she rubbed her thumb over Anakin's hand that was holding hers comfortably.

"But, you're a bit too late." Anakin said with a wide smile. "Because we're all ready dating."

Three jaws dropped and Padmé, Obi Wan, and Anakin waited in silence to see if their friends would accept their relationship.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Ahsoka said excitedly. "Of course you three are dating each other!"

The trio relaxed as Rex and Cody smiled and laughed at Ahsoka's response.

"So does that mean, we both win?" Rex asked.

"I believe it does, Captain." Ahsoka said as she shook his hand, grinning.

"Now, keep this on the down low, no one knows except for you three." Anakin said somewhat seriously.

"We are honored, sir." Cody said with a nod of his head. "My lips are sealed."

Rex and Ahsoka nodded in agreement. "Although you three might want to be a little less obvious…" Ahsoka said with a smirk.

"Yes," Obi Wan agreed, "we realize that."

"Miss Padmé dinner is ready." C-3PO said.

All six got up from the couches and headed over to the dinner table for their new tradition of family dinner.

* * *

 **This was a fun one to do. A nice break from the angst that I typically like to write. I had to involve my faves Rex, Cody and Ahsoka of course! Also I liked the idea of them trying to get their friends together (but being slightly off about it). Anyways I hope you enjoyed! Drop a review of you can!**

 **vballqueen17**


End file.
